Uma Relação Complicada
by AMuggleBornSlytherin
Summary: Levi decidi ficar depois de uma reunião com o Erwin, e a sua dança recomeça. [Uma fanfic se calhar muito má que fiz para o aniversário de uma amiga. Deve haver aí algum ooc… Peço desculpa!]


Estava a anoitecer, as velas já estavam acesas sobre as mesas; a luz focava fortemente em todas as caras ao longo da sala, mas para Erwin parecia que esta focava principalmente naqueles olhos esguios. Esses olhos olhavam-no fixamente, e não sabia se era o fogo da vela mas eles mostravam um grande lume, contidos por uma fina linha. Mas pelo constante tom sério na sua cara, ele conseguia enganar qualquer um que não existia outra coisa dentro de si além da sua postura militar, mas Erwin sabia melhor, sabia o que era esse fogo – conhecia-o tão bem como cada centímetro do seu corpo.

- Se ninguém tiver alguma coisa a acrescentar, vamos acabar a reunião por aqui. – declarou, e quando todos permaneceram calados fez apenas um gesto com a mão e viu os seus oficiais a sair um por um… Todos exceto ele.

- Não me ouviste, Rivai? – perguntou-lhe, num tom calmo mas exigente. – Queres que eu repita?

- Oh, eu ouvi, **Comandante**. – Levi respondeu-lhe, com a voz aparentemente normal e plana. – Apenas pensei que me quisesse foder sobre a mesa quando a reunião tivesse acabado.

Não demorou muito até o Erwin movimentar-se até ao lugar de Levi, bruscamente puxando-o da cadeira e dando-lhe um beijo igualmente brusco mas repleto de paixão que aqueles olhos tinham. Levi respondeu da mesma moeda mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior com tanta força que Erwin teve de parar o beijo, e viu que sangue escorria-lhe pelo queixo abaixo por causa de tal ferimento. No entanto, não conseguiu conter um gemer profundo quando a língua longa de Levi lambeu-lhe o pescoço até a esse lábio dorido obscenamente.

Erwin riu-se e libertou-o das suas mãos.

- Vai trancar a porta. – comandou-o. – E depois vais dobra-te sobre a mesa, e enquanto eu fodo o teu rabo tão bem e com tanta força vais gritar o meu nome até não puderes falar.

Levi lançou-lhe um daqueles risos que só ele podia ver e foi fazer o que lhe tinha ordenado, ele queria isto tanto como ele.

* * *

Possivelmente tinham-se passado umas boas horas do Levi a gritar e a gemer que nem uma prostitua comum e o Erwin a fodê-lo tão forçosamente que quase partiram a mesa – _quase_.

O Levi também tinha mudado de posição desde que se tinha dobrado sobre a mesa e deixando Erwin puxar as suas calças para baixo, e deixando-o em adoração quando descobriu que ele não estava a usar roupa interior. Foram umas ótimas horas de Erwin a dar-lhe bofetadas ao rabo, deixando-o completamente vermelho e com marcas visíveis daquelas mãos gigantes.

Erwin fez-lhe várias coisas naquela sessão fogosa, coisas como fazê-lo olhar para ele, lamber-lhe os mamilos um a um como se fossem água, apertar o seu membro duro para que ele não viesse antes de ele vir. E meter as suas pernas fixadas nos seus ombros, para ver bem de perto as caras e os sons que o deixavam louco.

Mas quando menos esperava, Levi ganhou vantagem e conseguiu ficar por cima, e montou-o tão graciosamente que deixou o Erwin com falta de ar. Ele também arranhou-lhe o peito, as costas, qualquer sítio que conseguisse chegar; e deixou mordidelas pelo seu corpo como se fosse um cão, marcando o seu território. Erwin também deixou algumas, mas menos visíveis ao olho vulgar, marcas que apenas ele conhecia e apenas ele poderia acrescentar.

O seu relacionamento tinha-se tornado complicado quando começaram a fazer este tipo de sessões. Especialmente quando os seus movimentos folgantes os deixavam demasiado cansados para continuar, quando se apercebiam o que tinham acabado de fazer. Era estranho, como quando se acordava dum sonho longo e confuso mas ao mesmo tempo não desagradável.

O Levi era o primeiro a vestir-se, não esperava por Erwin ou por qualquer conversa pós-coito que ele queria começar. E ele não se importava, aliás, gostava de olhar enquanto ele se vestia, focar-se em cada ferida e marca que tinha deixado naquele corpo pequeno e pálido, era como a sua própria tela – e cada obra era mais bela que a outra.

- Erwin. – o seu nome tinha sido pronunciado pelo mesmo quadro agora coberto de tinta; achou estranho porque o Levi não costumava quebrar esta rotina.

- Sim, Levi?

- Tem cuidado. – disse rapidamente. – Tenho-… Apenas tem cuidado, está bem? Com os Titãs, quero eu dizer.

Erwin levantou uma sobrancelha, achando completamente estranhíssimo esta súbita preocupação, ele não costumava ser assim.

- Porquê a tão repentina inquietação? – ele perguntou, rindo-se baixinho.

- Tens algum problema, é? – respondeu ele bruscamente, como se fosse aquele rufia de há tantos anos atrás. – Apenas… Apenas queria-te dizer isso, ok? Não penses muito nisso.

- Muito bem. – Erwin disse lentamente, decidindo seguir o seu conselho e escolher não pensar muito no aviso do Levi. – Tu-… Tu também. Também tem cuidado lá fora. Afinal, não quero perder _"O Soldado Mais Forte da Humanidade"._

Desta vez era o Levi a lançar uma pequena gargalhada, desabrochando um leve sorriso ao abrir a porta.

- _Por favor_. – ele disse, ao virar a cabeça para o Erwin. – Os Titãs vão-te comer o braço antes de me acontecer alguma coisa.

E com isso fechou a porta, o som da risada de Erwin ecoando pela sala.


End file.
